Stop Sasunaru
by Seyren Windsor
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika Tsunade memerintahkan dua ANBU untuk menghentikan Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan sesuatu? Parodi sindiran sekaligus misteri, 2 chapter sekaligus. RnR please :
1. Chapter 1

**Stop Sasunaru**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hanya sebuah parodi/misteri singkat. Apa sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto? Silahkan simak kelanjutannya.

oOo

"Dari mana kalian mengetahuinya?" tanya wanita berambut pirang kepada dua orang lelaki yang terpisah beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Hamba mendengar sendiri percakapan mereka, Hokage-sama. Namun hamba tidak berani mengambil tindakan langsung sebelum melapor," salah satu dari lelaki itu berbicara sambil menunduk. Nada ketakutan tersirat dalam suaranya.

"Ini keterlaluan!" Tsunade memukul kuat meja kerjanya. Tangannya mengepal keras menahan emosi. Dilihatnya kedua bawahannya yang sedang ketakutan, lalu ia berteriak, "Cepat temukan mereka dan hentikan sebelum kedua bocah idiot itu bertindak lebih jauh!"

"B-baik Hokage-_sama._"

Dua orang ninja bertopeng itu lalu hilang dalam kepulan asap, meninggalkan sang Hokage yang mendadak galau.

oOo

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Hm."

"Tapi,"

"Diamlah, _dobe. _Jangan merusak konsentrasiku!"

"Sasuke bodoh! Kalau kita ketahuan kan bahaya. Aku tidak mau menanggung malu ratusan tahun karena paksaan konyolmu ini!" kata Naruto dengan wajah gusar.

Sasuke memandang tajam lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan sebal, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak memaksamu. Tadi kau sendiri yang menawarkan dirimu secara sukarela, tolol!". Setelah itu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sesudahnya, membiarkan Naruto yang semakin salah tingkah.

oOo

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Naruto riang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik sekali kalau seperti ini Naruto," sindir Sasuke Uchiha dengan senyum geli tersungging di wajahnya.

"Sialan kau, _teme_!" teriak Naruto dengan tangan hendak meninju Sasuke. Pipinya merona karena si bocah berambut hitam terus-menerus memandangi sekujur tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Jangan berisik, kita bisa ketahuan bodoh. Kenakan kembali pakaian ninjamu, kita akan segera pergi sebelum ketahuan!"

Naruto terdiam dan segera mengenakan pakaian ninjanya. Secepat mungkin, sebelum ada yang menyadarinya dalam keadaannya saat itu.

oOo

Penasaran? Silahkan baca di chapter selanjutnya :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Stop Sasunaru**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

oOo

Secepat kilat Naruto sudah mengenakan kembali pakaian ninjanya- satu stel jaket dan celana panjang berwarna oranye. Pakaian ala pembantu rumah tangga wanita yang baru saja dikenakannya langsung disimpannya di dalam tas punggung khusus snack pemberian Chouji. Di depannya, mata Sasuke terus mengintai sekitar dengan seksama, takut kalau-kalau seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Baik, ayo pergi ke desa secepatnya!" bisik Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengenakan tas punggung tadi.

"Kita kerumahku, mungkin itulah satu-satunya tempat aman bagi kita untuk memeriksa ini," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik ke kantung hitam yang dibawanya.

Mereka langsung menghilang ke arah pepohonan, tanpa menyadari dua orang ANBU Konoha sedari tadi mengawasi dan membuntuti mereka.

oOo

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, kedua pemuda itu hendak masuk kedalam. Namun kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka, dan dua orang ANBU muncul dari balik asap putih itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut.

"Bukan urusanmu, serahkan saja kantong hitam yang kau ambil itu!" kata suara dingin dibalik topeng macan.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke menyerahkan begitu saja kantong hitam yang digenggamnya. Sungguh tidak biasa bagi orang dengan tipe seperti Sasuke tunduk begitu saja dengan perintah musuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah bersusah payah mengambilnya!" Naruto marah dengan tindakan Sasuke. Kalau saja tidak dalam situasi seperti ini mungkin ia sudah menerjang temannya itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam-tajam, ada yang sedikit aneh dengan tatapannya itu yang membuat Naruto terdiam. "Lebih baik kita serahkan, kita tidak mungkin menang melawan mereka," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Sebelum Naruto hendak berbicara, salah satu ANBU yang menghadang mereka tiba-tiba membentuk sebuah _seal _ dan berkata, "Lupakan semua kejadian ini."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Naruto tumbang dan kedua ANBU menghilang.

oOo

"Hei bodoh, bangun! Mereka sudah pergi," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kuat kepala Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan si rambut kuning terbangun, melihat kondisinya saat tersadar, dengan cepat dia berdiri dengan kebingungan dan berkata, "Apa yang terjadi? Dimana kedua ANBU tadi?" Tangannya dengan sigap mengeluarkan kunai dan ia langsung mengambil posisi siaga.

"Mereka baru saja pergi dua menit yang lalu," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi mengapa aku tertidur?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tadi mereka mencoba menghapus ingatan kita tentang hal ini, tetapi aku melindungi kita dengan genjutsu _sharingan_ milikku. Ingat saat aku menatapmu tadi?"

Naruto hanya terdiam, lalu ia kembali bertanya, "Tapi, dimana kantong yang susah payah kudapatkan tadi?"

Sasuke melirik ke bawah kakinya, disana kantong plastik hitam berukuran sedang terbaring "Aku sudah menyadari kita diikuti, jadi aku menukarnya dengan cepat."

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Ayo cepat buka, aku sudah tidak sabar membuktikan perkataanmu mengenai benda ini, _dattebayo_!"

"Bukan perkataanku, perkataan Itachi. Ia yang mengatakan kalau di benda ini tertulis rahasia milik Orochimaru, mungkin segel atau semacamnya; bisa jadi adalah sumber kekuatannya. Lalu akan kutukarkan benda ini dengan penawar untuk kutukan yang diberikannya kepadaku ini," kata Sasuke.

Dengan terburu-buru kedua pemuda itu membuka kantong plastik hitam yang terikat rapat itu, mengeluarkan isinya, dan memeriksa satu-persatu barang yang ditumpahkan.

"Ketemu!" kata Sasuke bersemangat. Ia memegang dengan hati-hati benda itu dan mengamatinya.

"Lihat Sasuke, ada tulisan disini, dipinggirnya!" kata Naruto setengah menjerit, "Coba kau baca! Tulisannya jelek sekali, aku tidak bisa membacanya"

"Tsu-nade love O-oro-chi-maru?"

"APAAAA? J-jadi isinya cuma ini?"

Seketika itu juga Naruto dan Sasuke pingsan ditempat.

oOo

Di kantor hokage…

"Ini yang anda minta, Tsunade-_sama, _kami merebutnya dari mereka" kata ANBU bertopeng kuda sambil meletakkan kantong hitam yang direbutnya dari Sasuke dan Naruto di meja kerja Tsunade.

"Kerja bagus, kalian boleh keluar," kata Tsuande dingin.

Begitu kedua anak buahnya keluar, ia berjalan menuju pintu, menguncinya, lalu ia menutup seluruh jendela dan menghidupkan lampu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyobek kantong hitam tersebut. Namun ternyata yang keluar hanyalah dedaunan kering.

"APAAA? Jangan-jangan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menukar kantongnya, jangan-jangan mereka sudah membaca-" perkataan Tsunade terputus karena ia terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

oOo

Di suatu rumah di sebuah hutan, tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha…

"Kabutoooo! Dimana celana dalamku?" teriak Orochimaru histeris.

"Yang mulia Orochimaru, sewaktu Yang Mulia mandi di danau tadi, pakaian kotor anda diambil oleh petugas laundry wanita bernama Naruti yang mengatakan kalau ia suruhan anda," kata Kabuto sambil membetulkan kaca matanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tuannya bisa begitu histeris.

"TIDAAAAAK!" lalu Orochimaru pun pingsan.

oOo

TAMAT

oOo

Hayooo pasti pada ngarep ini fic yoai kan? Atau jangan-jangan ada yang berpikiran bejat di chapter sebelumnya? Sebenarnya tadi Naruto menyamar jadi tukang laundry cewek karena mau membantu Sasuke mendapat 'benda' yang kata Itachi adalah rahasia Orochimaru =))

Maaf kalau garing dan jelek, author udah lama ga nulis. Ini juga ada ide gara-gara junkfic sebelah, niatnya sih bikin sindiran, tapi ga tau deh ngena ato ngga. Mohon reviewnya, kawan-kawan sekalian :D


End file.
